


El camino atraves de la tormenta

by Khatyus



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khatyus/pseuds/Khatyus
Summary: Ranma y Akane formalizaron su relación, ambos muy enamorados deciden casarse, pero una persona no estaba de acuerdo con su felicidad; reclamando lo que es suyo por derecho no mide las consecuencias de sus acciones, desencadenando una serie problemas para el joven artista marcial que sentirá que atraviesa por el mismo infierno.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	El camino atraves de la tormenta

En el techo de las casa del dojo Tendo dos jóvenes recostados tomados de las manos miraban las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

—Ranma, te amo. —La oscuridad de la noche impedía ver el rubor en sus mejillas. Ahora era capaz de decirlo sin problemas, ya no estaban las ataduras y la vergüenza que estaban en el pasado. Ahora era consciente de su amor por Ranma, Akane definitivamente estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, uno que podría durar toda la vida.

—También te amo kane-chan. —El era otro dando el siguiente paso, amaba a la niña Tendo más que a nadie en el mundo, incluso más a que su madre. Podría dar su vida con tal de protegerla y eso lo demostró más de una vez.

El joven de la trenza enderezo su espalda y se sentó, hurgo entre su bolsillo donde albergaba una pequeña caja. Akane trataba de ver a pesar de lo oscuridad, pero por algunos rayos de luz provenientes de la calle podía notar que se trataba de algo pequeño.

—Akane yo… esto, quería saber… si. —Aunque sabía que la niña lo amaba no estaba seguro si le respondería. Estaba muy nervioso.

Akane lo supo de inmediato. Una corazonada muy alta de lo que su prometido le diría, su mente era un caos y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido aun así espero paciente a que Ranma terminara de hablar.

—Esto veras, ahorre dinero durante un tiempo y compre algo. —Ranma abrió la caja pero los traidores rayos de luz hicieron notar por el reflejo dejándose ver un anillo.

— ¿Akane Tendo a-aceparías c-casarte conmigo?—Lo dijo, pudo decir a pesar del nerviosismo, pudo decir aquellas ansiadas palabras pues hace un buen tiempo había querido clamar.

—Ranma Saotome, acepto ser tu esposa. — Lo dijo con una sonrisa con aquellas palabras formales pero dulces salieron de lo más profundo de su corazón. Desde que su relación se había fortalecido y se anunciaron formalmente como una pareja la peli azul tenía el anhelo de escuchar a Ranma pedirle matrimonio.

—Sabes, no debiste comprar nada. De todas formas nos casaremos. —Le dijo Akane.

—Lo sé, pero quiera que fuera un poco mas especial, ya sabes…— Hablo el chico pelinegro, Akane lo sabía en este mismo momento intuía a Ranma avergonzado. Amaba estas facetas que no le mostraba a nadie más, esas pequeñas ocasiones en los que era realmente dulce. Se sentía privilegiada de ser la única receptora del amor de Ranma.

El viento nocturno algo freso en aquellas noches de verano el cual soplaba de manera suave. Akane so froto los brazos desnudos al sentir el frio en ellos. Ranma noto mediante el contorno de su prometida gracias la débil luz de las calles. 

—Deberíamos entrar, probablemente te puedas refriar. —Hablo en un tono preocupado.

—No quiero, seguro nos molestaran una vez que entremos y nuestros padres quieran sacar el confeti y celebrar con sake. —Su voz demostraba molestia, pero tampoco es como si fuera algo malo, ver a todos contentos por su futura boda es algo que le hacía sentir feliz. Luego la peli azul se acerca hacia su prometido recostándose en su hombro, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más suave, diciéndole. —Solo quiero estar así contigo unos minutos más.

El joven Saotome, ni tonto ni perezoso se levanto de tal manera que sorprendió a la niña y de esa forma se posiciono y sentó detrás de Akane, acercando la espalda de la niña a su regazo y dejando la cabeza de la peli azul debajo su barbilla. Luego abrazándola con firmeza pero a la vez siendo delicado. Estremeciendo y maravillando a Akane, a la vez complaciéndola por la sutileza y protección de su tierno prometido.

Ambos jóvenes unidos compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, durante la fresca noche de verano. Ranma estaba fascinado, desde que llego a dojo Tendo y fue comprometido con la peli azul jamás pensó que llegarían a este punto. Demostrando sus sentimientos. Incluso pidiéndole matrimonio. Definitivamente su amor supero muchas barreras que habían estado en contra; desde los celos, hasta el desgaste emocional por tratar de aguantar a una persona insegura y con problemas de ira. Pero cada segundo sostenido hasta llegar a este clímax, cada maldito segundo valió la pena.

Y por supuesto Akane no podía ser más feliz en este momento. Su cabeza estaba en las nubes y su rostro hacía notar su radiante alegría. _“Mi prometido”,_ pensaba Akane, ahora el solo hecho de pensar en esa palabra le causaba un estaxis enorme, “su prometido” solo suyo, de ella. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Akane se sentía segura de sí misma y feliz pues su prometido al tener muchas novias, prefirió estar con ella.

* * *

En el neko-hanten…

Shampoo se encontraba limpiando las mesas, como la camarera que es. Siendo su trabajo en Japón, en China; su hogar, en la aldea amazónica es una orgullosa guerrera logrando ser una de las mejores de su generación. Ella había pasado alrededor de dos años fuera de su hogar tratando de cumplir una importante misión, primero para encontrar a la niña que le despojo de su honor y matarla, pero nunca espero que la situación se volcara y termine descubriendo que la niña en realidad fuese un hombre maldito por jusenkyo. Y la historia no terminaría ahí, una vez regresando a su pueblo reportando lo que sucedió deciden castigarla con las aguas malditas de jusenkyo por no “cumplir” con su deber. 

Ahora sus líderes sabiendo que la niña pelirroja en cuestión en verdad era un hombre, le encomendaron a Shampoo una nueva misión; la de llevarse consigo misma a Ranma como su esposo en ley a China, para engendrar luchadoras fuertes y así proteger su hogar.

El mundo urbano suavizo a la niña, lo sentía y lo sabía, habiendo pasado un buen tiempo lejos de casa en donde la supremacía del más fuerte era algo cotidiano. En cambio aquí estaba ella; en un lugar tranquilo, trabajando como cualquier ciudadana común y corriente.

Sin embargo estaba en Nerima, lugar conocido por tener diversos tipos de rareza, poderosos luchadores que de vez en cuando aparecían y a menudo desataban calamidades en la ciudad. Pero a ella le gustaba, siempre había entretención al lado de Ranma. Le agradaba que el niño de la coleta la sacara de su rutina aburrida.

Al menos había mejorado mucho en sus artes marciales. Eso fue bastante gratificante en cierta manera. Pero ella no había venido a entrenar ni menos tener una vida pacífica y menos convirtiéndose en una mera camarera, ella había venido a reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho y volver donde pertenece. Porque ella es una guerrera; la cual lleva la sangre y el orgullo de un pueblo que desde sus ancestros no arrodillaban ante nadie. Lo que la hacía una autentica guerrera amazona.

Su abuela; la vieja matriarca del Joketsuzoku había dicho que dejen pasar un tiempo, a que las cosas se calmaran después de lo ocurrido en la boda fallida, hasta Mousse había obedecido a la vieja momia.

Sin embargo creía que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo dejando a Ranma y Akane sueltos por ahí. La peor noticia que recibió fue saber que su amado airen y la chica violenta formalizaron su relación. Ambos haciendo saber que eran una pareja ¡y que se amaban! ¡Debía hacer algo cuanto antes!

Sin duda alguna fue un duro golpe a la niña amazona. ¿Pero, ella sería capaz de dejar las cosas así y dejar que su airen se valla con otra y se olvide de ella? Pues no. Lo último que haría fuese eso. Pues a ella se le encomendó una misión donde el orgullo como guerrera amazónica no debe tratarse a la ligera. No por nada soportaría estar lejos de casa en un lugar donde tendría mucho en contra.

* * *

En el terreno baldío...

La fresca brisa de la mañana golpeaba el campamento de Ryoga, abriendo los ojos dando los buenos días mientras los primeros rayos de luz entraban apretados por los pequeños orificios.

Algunos meses pasaron desde que había estado en Nerima, lugar donde reside su amor más preciado de su vida; Akane Tendo, una mujer que consideraba tan pura e inocente que hacia calmar su más ciega furia, amaba sobre todas las cosas a la niña Tendo, lamentablemente ella ya tenía a alguien ocupando un lugar en su corazón. Desde que recibió aquella carta de invitación a la boda supo que todo estaba perdido, no le quedaba más remedio que orar por su felicidad.

No más que un amigo para la chica Tendo o P-chan como su mascota. Pero ya tenía suficiente de las muchas mentiras de parte del él y se dio cuenta de pésimo error. Ocultando su verdadero ser, un cerdito con la mente de un hombre. Tal vez si en algún momento le hubiera contado acerca de su maldición como lo hizo con Akari, la chica Tendo quizás lo hubiera aceptado como tal, así como Ranma, Genma, Shampoo y Mousse. Y no tendría que haberse ocultado tras la máscara de P-chan esperando por una cura y después declararse. ¡No! Así no debería haber sido, debió contarle lo que era asumiendo las consecuencias y tratar de ganar su corazón. Pero su falta de coraje y las constantes culpas hacia Ranma provoco un distanciamiento entre ella y él que formando una brecha tan grande e inalcanzable, que cuando se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde.

Esta vez Ryoga Hibiki estaba listo para dejar atrás todas las mentiras, asumiendo parte de su error en todo el conflicto. Comenzar desde cero. Revelarle todo a la niña Tendo, que ella sepa quién es en verdad aunque en el proceso llegue el dolor. Se supone que es noble y sincero, y por lo mismo las mentiras lo carcomían por dentro. El es un hombre después de todo. Debía hacerse responsable por sus acciones, demostrarle lo arrepentido que esta y el temor de que lo odiara no poder contarle jamás sobre P-chan.

Después de los eventos de la boda fallida supo que Akane y Ranma aun no se casaban tal vez en un futuro si jugaba bien su cartas probablemente Akane le pondría atención. Pero primero hacerle saber a Akane quien es de verdad siendo lo primordial, después con el tiempo y la ayuda de su amistad intentar demostrarle a Akane lo que es un hombre de verdad a comparación del imbécil de su prometido; Ranma.

O eso era lo que planeaba. Solo se quedo mirando hacia la parte superior de su tienda como si leyera un plan de ahí, pero la dura realidad era no tener idea de cómo realizar tal hazaña ya que le daba pavor darse a conocer lo que es en realidad.

* * *

Dojo Tendo…

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro. Padre e hijo en su entrenamiento matutino, la lucha acabo cuando el viejo Saotome cae al estanque activando su maldición convirtiéndose en un panda. La llamada a comer de la matriarca Saotome baja la guardia de Ranma, lo que nunca vio venir fue una patada traicionera del panda que lo lleva a caer directo al agua convirtiéndose en mujer. Mojada y molesta sale del estanque lanzando maldiciones a su padre. Mientras el panda se comía su desayuno, a lo que la pelirroja sale de inmediato a recuperar su comida.

Desde ahí todo en normal en el dojo, toda la familia reunida conversando cosas triviales del día a día, el futuro y último intento de boda, el sonrojo de la pareja haciendo reír de felicidad a los padres y a las niñas Tendo. Un día lleno energía y conformidad, las cosas parecían ir bien y sin problemas.

Después del desayuno Kasumi quien estaba lavando los trastes sucios junto a Nodoka escucha el sonido del teléfono, se seca las manos y rápidamente llega a contestar, siendo una llamada para urgente para la matriarca Saotome.

Nodoka sostenía una conversación agitada en el teléfono. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y miedo. Kasumi de curiosa se quedo observando a la mujer mayor, notaba la como postura recta y ordenada decaía, y afirmándose sobre el mueble del teléfono con una mano. Claramente la llamada no trajo buenas noticias.

Diez minutos más tarde, la matriarca Saotome llama a una reunión improvisada a toda la familia. Su rostro aun mostraba preocupación.

—Estuve en una llamada con mi hermana de Osaka, tuvo un problema en su familia, algo grave. Su esposo e hijo tuvieron un accidente. Le prometí ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré, varios meses tal vez. Me quedare todo lo que sea necesario hasta salgan de apuros, después de todo es mi familia.

— ¿Tengo tíos y primos? —Pregunto Ranma con curiosidad.

—Si cariño, perdón si no te había dicho solo que no he encontrado el tiempo adecuado, una vez que esté de vuelta iremos a conocer al resto de la familia y también a tus abuelos que están en Fukuoka.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendidos, no había pensado que hubiera más gente detrás de su madre, aunque era obvio, su madre debía tener a sus padres en algún lugar.

El joven pelinegro estuvo a punto de exclamar de emoción cuando recordó cómo debía comportase frente a su madre —Si mama, estaría genial conocer a mis abuelos. — Respondió en un tono neutral, sonar demasiado emocional seria poco masculino. 

La mañana seguiría su transcurso normal, Nodoka llamo un taxi para ir a empacar sus cosas a su casa para luego partir al aeropuerto. Ranma y compañía insistieron en acompañarla pero la matriarca Saotome insistió por otro lado que no era necesario.

* * *

En el Neko hanten.

El día anterior por la noche Shampoo espero de forma paciente a que su abuela se quedara profundamente dormida. Su misión era simple, entrar a hurtadillas a la oficina de Cologne. Allí dentro se encontraría la clave para llevarse a Ranma definitivamente a China. Hace dos años cuando habían llegado a Japón su abuela le mostro una limitada serie de pociones de amor que debían usar solo en caso de extrema urgencia estando guardados en algún punto de la oficina.

Hasta ahora no entendía porque su abuela no decidió usar las pociones, si justo en este momento era un caso extremo. Su esposo en ley se había comprometido con una de sus rivales en el amor, y además demostrando que se amaban mutuamente, sabía exactamente que no debía esperar de más o sería demasiado tarde. 

Hurgando entre la cosas debajo del escritorio encontró una vieja valija de cuero; en su interior se hallaban cuatro pequeños frascos cada uno tapados con un corcho de alcornoque cubiertos por una tela blanca, el interior de ellos se apreciaba un liquido rojo, Shampoo no tenía idea de que podría ser pero en su mente creía con seguridad que con esto ganaba la guerra. Saco uno de los pequeños frascos y con mucho cuidado lo dejo sobre el escritorio, para no levantar sospechas tomo otro frasco que tenía a la vista y lo remplazo por el que saco y posteriormente los tapo con su tela. Con mucho cuidado tomo el frasquito del escritorio y se dirigió a su habitación con cautela. Una cosa que nunca se percató debido a la emoción de entrar sin permiso al lugar, sabiendo que por más que esta dormida la vieja mujer, sus instintos de lucha podrían despertarla al más mínimo ruido, fue una nota de papel que estaba dentro de la valija debajo de los frascos. La nota decía. _“Poción de fertilidad - ¼ de porción del envase para el amante y ¼ para la persona receptora”_.

Al día siguiente alcanzando el medio día observaba con el rabillo del ojo a sus alrededores en la cocina. No podía dejar que la descubrieran. Separando un plato de ramen para llevárselo Ranma, ella no sabía la cantidad adecuada de la poción que debía usar, aunque estaba segura que la mitad seria más que suficiente. En el momento que estaba vertiendo la sustancia liquida en el plato, la matriarca del Joketsuzoku necesitaba a su nieta para ir a entregar un pedido sabia que la niña estaba en la cocina pero como no la tenía a la vista así que levanto la voz dando un grito.

— ¡Shampoo, ven en este instante! —La joven amazona al escuchar lo cerca que estaba su abuela de un brinco del susto al pensar que fue descubierta descuidando lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo su abuela no estaba al alcance de la vista de lo que hacía su nieta. Shampoo da un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente guarda el pequeño frasquito. Lamentablemente había cometido un error debido al pequeño susto que tuvo, es que sin darse cuenta vertió todo el contenido de la poción en el plato de ramen; el cual iba destinado a Ranma.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el dojo Tendo Akane se encontraba furiosamente en la cocina, para ella era como estar en un campo de batalla. Los vegetales, el azúcar y el detergente fueron duros rivales, era una batalla de amor una en la que lucharía por hacer el mejor almuerzo para su prometido.

Ahora siendo la pareja oficial de Ranma quería dedicarle algo especial ¿Acaso prepararle una rica comida a tu pareja no es la mejor manera de demostrar tu amor? Pues para la niña enamorada que era Akane lo mejor que pensó fue intentar cocinar el mejor platillo para Ranma. 

A pesar de estar junto a su hermana mayor; Kasumi que de forma paciente intentaba instruirla en la cocina pero al parecer nada de lo que decía llegaba al alcance del oído a su apasionada hermana menor. La niña mayor Tendo pensaba. “ _Probablemente Akane necesite una cita al Dr. Tofu, por más que le hable no logra escucharme. Quizás tenga un problema de audición”_. Con una disimulaba sonrisa forzada al ver como su hermanita le sonreía como si hubiera terminado de pelear con un duro oponente. Solo para darse cuenta que había confundido el cloro con el aceite al intentar hacer una simple ensalada.

— ¡No Akane, eso no va ahí!…

* * *

En un terreno desolado un niño con un pañuelo en la cabeza pensaba nerviosamente, caminando de lado a lado, planeando con cuidado cual sería la mejor manera de contarle a Akane. Por un lado sabía que era hombre muerto, sin embargo confiaba en que Akane tendría un alma bondadosa y pura que sería capaz de perdonarlo. Pero tenía miedo del tanto tiempo que fue P-chan no sabía con exactitud cómo podría reaccionar la menor Tendo. En muchas ocasiones durmió en su cama, la vio cambiarse de ropa y escucho cada secreto de ella. Tal vez si le dice que como cerdito no entendía nada ya que era un animalito quizás suavizaría las cosas.

— ¡No! Si de verdad quiero ganarme el corazón de Akane debo contarle todo, ser sincero, demostrarle que puedo ser alguien confiable, demostrarle que por temor a que me odie no pude decirle nada porque me importa. Que la quiero como amiga y que no quise lastimarla…

Ryoga no estaba seguro de que hacer. Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos mientas se calmaba internamente. _“Esto si va a ser difícil, pero sé que mi dulce Akane será capaz de perdonarme, ella es la persona más dulce que conozco”_. Así es como el chico cerdo se adentro a su tienda dando un suspiro de cansancio, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, sin saber qué dirección tomar acerca de cómo hablarle a su más grande amor. Sin duda alguna era la batalla más grande en la que iba a entrar.

* * *

Inmerso en sus katas practicando en el dojo se preguntaba si lo mejor sería huir donde Ukyo, allí tendría una verdadera comida y no veneno. Actualmente en la cocina se encontraba una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en el momento menos deseado. Amaba con todas sus fuerzas a la menor Tendo, pero si algo estaba seguro es que no le gustaba para nada las “comidas” preparadas por su prometida. Ranma formulaba en su cabeza que debería hacer en este preciso momento, ahora que estaba felizmente con Akane no quería para nada herir sus sentimientos verla triste porque rechazo su comida le dolería demasiado.

 _“¿Tal vez si le digo que llego Ryoga y que me reto a un duelo, y que por eso no pudo quedarme a almorzar?”_ — ¡Eso es!, dios soy un genio, de esa manera Akane no termina lastimada y yo en el hospital. —Exclamo Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía a comer donde su amiga cocinera.

De forma muy sigilosa salió por la puerta trasera del dojo y dando la vuelta. Mirando constantemente hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina en caso que salga Akane para llamarlo a comer, ya que después de todo era solo cuestión de tiempo para ser llamado por su verdugo culinario.

Logrando salir cómodamente por la entrada principal, cuando iba iniciando su recorrido a mitad la manzana una persona en bicicleta choca contra su cabeza.

* * *

Dentro de la cocina la menor Tendo, orgullosa por su desempeño en la cocina. Al parecer lo que había hecho era curry, pero el arroz parecía una maza y/o gelatina flácida y maloliente, ¿la salsa? Kasumi no estaba segura. Y eso que acompaño a su hermana.

Akane salió al dojo a buscar a su amor para llevarlo a comer, pero no pudo encontrarlo. ¿Estará en su habitación? Rápidamente llego al segundo piso, pero igualmente no estaba. Así es como recorrió hasta debajo del piso y no encontró a su joven prometido. Intento preguntarles a los dos adultos que jugaban tranquilamente shogi pero ninguno lo vio.

Akane, como decirlo. Decepcionada, esperaba que su prometido se quedara en casa a probar las delicias de su cocina. Ahora que eran una pareja enamorada esperaba que le dijera que su cocina era buena, que la felicitara por su arduo trabajo.

La chica Tendo no quería que los celos se interpusieras, lo que menos quería era crear un brecha entre ella y Ranma “ _¿Y si tal vez fue donde Ukyo o Shampoo? No, quizás alguien lo reto a un duelo de artes marciales y ahora este peleando”_. Trataba de pensar en algo menos negativo. Intuyo que a lo mejor este en la calle. Tal vez solo salió a caminar mientras esperaba la comida.

A medida que avanzaba hacia la calle comenzaba a oír voces familiares que provenían desde una de las esquinas de la manzana. Realmente conocía las voces y esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando llego a estar cerca del epicentro de las voces que oía, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un poste de luz, una punzada al corazón cuando vio a Ranma y Shampoo conversar alegremente. Y lo que más le dolió fue ver comer a gusto un plato de ramen que le dio Shampoo.

La traiciono, riéndose de ella a su espalda. El muy ingrato y mentiroso llamo Shampoo para que le trajera comida. Escucho cada palabra del par traicionero.

—Esto esta delicioso, me has salvado la vida. No sabes cuánto lo aprecio, en este momento Akane está preparando el almuerzo, temía por intoxicarme otra vez.— Dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña amazona; mientras que ella observaba el chico pelinegro prácticamente inhalar su comida y obviamente estaba complacida. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil. De hecho pensó en infiltrarse en el dojo y llevarse a Ranma a un lugar apartado de la casa y que comiera el ramen. Claro, todo siendo justificado como una esposa devota que solo quiere consentir a su marido con una rica comida. Nada más que eso.

Aunque la verdad de todo, era drogar al chico de la trenza, que cayera postrado a sus pies y consumaran su amor. De tal manera Ranma se vería obligado a terminar con Akane y tendrían que irse a China. Y ella regresaría con su honor restaurado y con un marido que le daría hijas fuertes para la aldea.

—Oye Shampoo acaso tienen una nueva receta de ramen? Estaba delicioso y todo pero me dejo un extraño sabor en el paladar, en realidad no sabe mal pero no es lo acostumbrado, ya sabes.

—Claro que si, quería que fueras el primero en probar receta. Shampoo se alegra de que airen le gustara, yo estar muy feliz.

Unos metros más atrás una chica rebosaba un aura roja llena de ira. Su prometido, su querido Ranma estaba feliz comiendo la comida de otra mujer. Akane muy enojada se acerco hacia su prometido interrumpiendo la conversación con la niña amazona.

— ¡Ranma Saotome! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tu maldito ingrato, dijiste que me amabas y te encuentro engañándome con esta estúpida!

—A-Akane no es lo que crees. —Hablo el chico de la trenza de manera muy nerviosa abriendo los ojos como cual cervatillo a punto de ser cazado por su depredador, miraba a su prometida hirviendo de ira. No quería que esto pasara. Debió ser más cauteloso, debió llevarse a Shampoo a otro lugar y almorzar sin preocuparse.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que debo creer?! Es demasiado obvio, llamaste a esta zorra para que te trajera el almuerzo. Y yo me tome las molestias de prepararte la comida. —Si los ojo mataran Ranma ya estaría muerto. 

Shampoo que era testigo del alegato de la pareja se interpuso entre la discusión.

—Es obvio que airen va preferir mi comida antes que la tuya, airen no ser estúpido. —Hablo a la niña peli azul de forma burlesca.

—Shampoo por favor no compliques más las cosas. — Le pidió Ranma de manera desesperada, lo que menos quería era agravar aún más la pésima situación.

—Ranma deja a chica violenta y vamos a otro lado. —Obviamente la niña amazona quería empeorar la situación, necesitaba alejar a Ranma y llevárselo lejos de Akane.

— ¡¿Ah con que querían privacidad?! ¡Por mi pueden irse al demonio!—Exclamo la niña Tendo, de tal manera que Ranma se sintiera entre la espada y la pared ¿Cómo llego a este punto? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente esto se estaba volviendo grave para su relación.

—No Akane, eso no es cierto, Shampoo solo vino de visita, ella tiene que trabajar, ¿Cierto? Dile que si por favor. —Ranma ya en este punto estaba agobiado con las quejas de Akane y el comportamiento indiferente de Shampoo y lo que es más; la niña amazona agrego más leña al fuego.

—Yo pensé que airen llevarme a cita ahora. —Mostrando una cara de inocencia. Haciendo irritar aun más el mal genio de Akane.

— ¡¿Con que la querías llevar a una cita?! Eso es todo Ranma Saotome, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar. Esa perra y tú pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—Chica violenta dice que está bien. ¿Nos vamos? —Shampoo intentaba tragarse los insultos de la niña Tendo, no queriendo salir y defender su orgullo de amazona, en este momento debía separar cuanto antes al par de novios. Sin embargo Ranma ignoro a la chica amazona persiguiendo a su prometida.

—Akane espera, deja que te explique.

— ¡No me toques! Lo menos que quiero hacer es escuchar tus pobres excusas.

Pero Ranma no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que insistió —Akane por favor no es lo que crees. Solo Salí a caminar y – y me encontré a Shampoo.

Akane cortó a Ranma—Oh sí que casualidad, justo cuando te preparaba el almuerzo aparece esa estúpida y te lo da por mí, que conveniente. —Hablo con sarcasmo.

La discusión llego hasta el comedor con un lamentable chico pelinegro que hacia todo lo posible paraqué su novia lo escuchara, pero la ciega ira de Akane le impedía escuchar razones. Para Akane era tan obvio que solo escuchar a Ranma hacia enojarla una más.

Ambos padres jugaban shogi, Nabiki leyendo una revista de economía mientras comía galletas de un bol que Kasumi recientemente dejo a disposición, los cuatro escucharon como una avalancha de gritos llegaba hasta ellos. Dejando de hacer en lo que estaban para poner atención en la discusión de la pareja. Les sorprendió escuchar al par alegar de esa manera, pues hace tiempo no se veía. Desde que formalizaron su relación fue tan armoniosamente dulce que daba gusto verlos. 

Shampoo los siguió detrás, debía asegurarse que Ranma se quedara a su lado en caso que la poción le afectara y Akane lo mandara al diablo, de esa manera solo la iba a ver a ella.

— ¿Cómo crees que te haría algo así, si de verdad me amas porqué no me crees? —Ranma imploro a su prometida de tal manera que se veía miserable. Lo agobiado que estaba en este momento, solo deseaba que Akane lo escuchara un segundo.

—Porque te encontré hablando felizmente con Shampoo, como quieres que no desconfié de ti. Creí en ti. ¿Sabes lo decepcionada que me siento ahora?

— ¡Está bien me harte! He intentado decirte lo que realmente paso y tú no quieres escuchar, ¡Si tanto crees que me prefiero a Shampoo entonces me iré con ella! —Pero Ranma tenía que ponerse el pie en la boca, de pronto abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del error que cometió.

Genma y Soun levantaron la oreja al saber que Ranma quería salir con otra mujer que no sea Akane. Sacando la cabeza de demonio tratando de atormentar al joven pelinegro.

— ¡Ranma como te atreves a engañar así a mi hija! —Sus ojos grandes y amarillos, una lengua tan larga como una serpiente, con un rostro azul tan terrorífico que haría orinarse de miedo al más valiente humano, pero Ranma ya estaba acostumbrado así como los demás integrantes del dojo.

Genma se levanto de su lugar para amonestar a su hijo. Unir las escuelas era primordial ahora mismo, no debía dejar que Ranma tome una decisión equivocada, su futuro dependía de él. — ¡No atrevas a salir con otra mujer más que Akane! Ella es tu prometida. Solo pídele disculpas y vuelvan a estar como antes.

Ranma y Akane miraron con desprecio al par de hombres, ignorando a la cabeza de demonio de Soun y a la amonestación de Genma, ambos jóvenes gritaron al unisonó.

—¡¡¡Pueden callarse!!! —Genma obedeció sin rechistar posteriormente salió al patio a jugar con un neumático mientras derramaba más que alguna lagrima. La cabeza de demonio se encogió volviendo a ser lo que era. Consecuentemente el patriarca Tendo se abalanzo sobre su hija mayor Kasumi llorando sobre sus piernas. — ¡Mi hija y su prometido me odian!— deprimido y humillado dejándose consolar por su hija mayor. Kasumi calmándolo lo hablo —No te preocupes padre. Solo están teniendo una discusión de pareja, déjalos ser y veras que muy pronto estarán felices.

Akane volvió a sus sentidos nuevamente, tomando el hilo de la discusión original que tenían. Después de escuchar la declaración del joven pelinegro, podría haber sentido tristeza pero solo aumento la ira que tenia. Le hablo a su prometido con un tono mordaz —Y tu maldito ingrato, mujeriego y mentiroso…

Levantando la mesa del comedor volteando las galletas al piso, Ranma vio como esos delicados ojos que le veían por la noche, hoy se transformaron en los de un demonio. Rojos de rabia e ira contenida, abalanzo la mesa hacia el cráneo de su prometido.

Sin embargo no sería como otras veces, el debía convencerla de lo que en realidad ocurrió, por lo tanto no se iba a dejar golpear. Pero por otro lado parecía que las palabras eran inútiles. La niña estaba cegada por la ira.

La mesa ahora usada como raqueta de tenis roso la nariz del joven pelinegro; este sintiendo que un golpe iba a darle logra zafar del golpe de la niña. Luego ve a Akane en forma de rinoceronte cargando hacia él, solo una cosa se presento en su cerebro; escapar. Esquivaba los golpes de la niña furiosa con gracia y agilidad, bailando alrededor de ella, saltando entre el estanque de los koi y las piedras del alrededor. Akane irradiaba un aura roja y ardiente que posiblemente si llega a tocar algo lo coinvertiría en ceniza. Agregando lo irritada por no poder concretar ni un solo golpe.

—Akane cálmate por favor, vamos, intentemos hablar — Ranma insistió e insistió. Su voz ya mostraba signos de fatiga, se escuchaba cansado y ansiaba con el alma calmar a la niña Tendo.

No obstante no queriendo escuchar las lamentables excusas del porque otra mujer estaba con él, la niña de pelo azul levanto una piedra de varias kilos más que su propio peso corporal lanzándoselo a su prometido. Ranma vio como una roca avanzaba directo su cabeza, apenas esquivando el enorme proyectil.

Algo en él lo inquieto, normalmente esquivar los golpes u objetos que le lanzaba Akane resultaba sencillo. Pero esta vez sintió levemente sus instintos pesados. Su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, aunque por otro lado fue una mezcla rara rosando por un estimulo que ya conocía, principalmente cuando se quedaba solo en casa masturbándose con algunas revistas prestadas de Hiroshi o Daisuke.

Quizás fue por los recientes síntomas que estaba experimentando, porque nunca vio venir el mazo que descendía a gran velocidad sobre su cabeza.

Gracias al solido golpe en la cabeza cayo como peso muerto al estanque de los koi, activando la maldición y flotando como un cadáver a la vista de todos. Akane con una mirada y sonrisa de satisfacción miraba el cuerpo inerte de su prometido. Su respiración agitada a causa de la pelea hacía para Akane un momento glorioso, por fin pudo golpear a Ranma. Ella sabía que él lo merecía, había traicionado su confianza engañándola con otra mujer.

Kasumi vio todo el intercambio de palabras y golpes mientras consolaba a su lamentable padre, entre todo el ajetreo provocado por la discusión y el reciente mazazo en la cabeza al joven Saotome ya a había pasado un buen momento desde que había caído al estanque. Kasumi siempre preocupada llamo la atención de su hermana menor.

—Akane podrías sacar a Ranma del agua, lleva demasiado tiempo allí. —De pronto la niña menor Tendo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y cuanto tiempo había pasado. Con temor se tenso al pensar que Ranma se podría ahogar. Una culpa comenzó a crecer dentro de ella pero su orgullo negó cualquier raciocinio. _“No debería sentirme mal, él traiciono mi confianza_ ”. Pensó aun furiosamente Akane.

En el proceso sacaba a su prometido del agua. Noto el cambio dramático del peso de Ranma. Como hombre era osco y pesado pero como niña se sentía tan liviana y frágil. Dejo a la niña pelirroja de espaldas en el engawua, la sacudió y le grito para ver si reaccionaba, Shampoo mientras tanto le daba miradas de muerte a Akane, esperaba a que Ranma reaccionara luego para poder llevársela lejos de la niña Tendo, en cualquier momento la poción podría hacer efecto.

Pronto Ranma reacciono abriendo lentamente los ojos, moviendo la cabeza estudiando el complejo Tendo como si fuera la primera vez. Si había algo que sentía en ese momento era calor. Aunque estaba empapada hasta los huesos, sentía mucho calor.

Akane observo las reacciones de la niña pelirroja, esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir lo que paso hace un tiempo cuando Ranma creía ser una niña de verdad. La peli azul dejo lado sus remordimientos é ira hacia su prometido cambiando a una culpa de agonía que la carcomía. Ella provoco esto al no querer escuchar a Ranma. Cambiando su tono anterior la que fue uno agresivo a uno más de preocupación.

— ¿Ranma estas bien? Dime que estas bien por favor. Esta vez te escuchare. —Pero Ranma parecía no escuchar nada, sin previo aviso se levanta rápidamente. —Ranma me asustas, ¿qué te sucede?

—Airen, ¿puedes escucharme? Debemos salir a nuestra cita ahora… ¿Airen? —la niña amazona miraba de manera nerviosa a la niña pelirroja. El tiempo pasa rápidamente y se quedaba sin cartas. La peli azul provoco que sus planes se arruinaran tanto que no sabía qué hacer.

Ranma sintió su mente nublada y su cuerpo adormecido pero a la vez sintiendo una rara sensación de placer que la invadía a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ignorando la preocupación de Akane. Ranma comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa roja arrojándola hacia el piso de igual manera con el pantalón molesto, mojado y demasiado grande para su actual cuerpo, solo quedando en su camiseta blanca sin mangas y en calzoncillos. Su cerebro comenzó a activar ciertas reacciones reservados que solo su lado femenino podía producir, sus pezones se endurecieron, y sui interior comenzaba lubricarse. Al fijar su objetivo se lamia los labios. Shampoo y Akane se asustaron por las repentinas acciones de la niña pelirroja. Pero la niña amazona sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de Ranma. Fue demasiado tarde.

Soun después de llorar frenéticamente estaba calmado bebiendo una taza de té que Kasumi le sirvió. Ignorando la disputa de la joven pareja como sugirió su hija mayor solo se quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos. _“Si las cosas vas a seguir así, lo mejor sería preparar la boda cuanto antes. Nunca se sabe que problemas puedan surgir…”_

Sin darse cuenta detrás de él había una niña pelirroja. Ranma comenzó a hablarle de manera muy sensual a Soun, este quedo de piedra con solo escuchar la voz caliente de la niña. Ranma rápidamente trepo por el cuerpo del patriarca Tendo sentándose sobre su regazo y amarrando sus piernas detrás de él. Empujando la cara del hombre hacia sus voluptuosos senos haciendo que Ranma gimiera de placer. Rápidamente tomando la cara del patriarca con sus manos tratando de atraerlo hacia sus labios. Soun Tendo estaba petrificado, Ranma; su yerno en su forma de mujer sabía que era bonita. Incluso la podía ver como una de sus hijas si lo veía de algún modo, además consciente que no habría vuelta atrás si llegaba tocar los labios de la niña con los suyos, no lo vería de la misma manera. Y para nada ayudaba las malditas feromonas que emitía la sensual pelirroja.

Saliendo de su trance pasional empujo a la niña hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero.

— ¿Que pasa señor Tendo, acaso no crees que soy bonita? —Su voz ronroneaba, todos en la casa tenían la mandíbula en piso por la reciente reacción de Ranma. Pensando que volvería a actuar como mujer otra vez, aunque esta vez era más extremo.

El viejo aun convertido en panda vio a su hijo convertida en hija provocar a su viejo amigo. Inmediatamente se acerco indignado levanto un cartel que decía _. “¡¿Ranma qué crees que estás haciendo?! No te crie para actúes como una ramera”._

En el momento que panda Genma se posiciono delante de hija para detenerla una chica de pelo que paso de estar preocupada paso de estar enojada, muy enojada.

— ¡Tu maldito pervertido aléjate de mi padre ahora! —Akane rápidamente tomando del pelo a la niña levantándola bruscamente y dándole un golpe tan fuerte en la mandíbula enviándola a un viaje directo al cielo azul de Nerima.

Ranma no sabía lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, menos podía controlar su cuerpo junto a sus extraños deseos que repentinamente aparecieron, lo peor vino cuando no se dio cuenta que estaba seduciendo a Soun mucho menos cuando Akane cargo contra ella, su cuerpo no respondía además de sentir aquella nubosidad en su mente, solo haciendo caso a sus instintos de su cuerpo femenino.

Shampoo que estaba en el engawua cuando vio pasar todo, vio la manera en la Ranma se comporto. Supo de inmediato que era el efecto de la poción. Y lo que lo paneo todo se arruino gracias a la niña marimacho.

— ¡No! No es así como debería haber sido —Tomándose la cabeza con las manos grito la niña amazona sin darse cuenta donde estaba.

— ¿Que le hiciste a Ranma? —Pregunto Akane con la voz temblorosa sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—Había poción de amor en el ramen, se suponía que airen debía quedarse conmigo. ¡Pero tú lo estropeaste todo! — le reprocho con los ojos llorosos a la chica Tendo.

Akane de pronto abrió los ojos como platos, tenía que haberlo sabido, Ranma no sería tan atrevido como mujer, bueno había excepciones pero no actuando de esa con su padre, como queriendo besarlo y provocarlo. Sabía que Ranma ni en sus sueños se atrevería a besar un hombre.

La chica de pronto un sentimiento culpa la invadió nuevamente sin poder soportarlo. Si lo pensaba de forma más calmada Ranma siempre tuvo razón. Entonces seria Shampoo la que atraería la atención de Ranma y lo sacaría del dojo para drogarlo y llevárselo. Y ahora estaba bajo los efectos de una extraña droga y sin pensarlo dos veces la maleo y expulso. No dejo espacio en su cabeza para razonar otra vez…

Ranma nunca tuvo la intención de engañarla. Si solo lo hubiera escuchado, si no fueran sus malditos celos. No hubiera peleado con él, su relación no tendría problemas. Lo que menos quería era pelear con su prometido, pero los celos. Los malditos celos e ira no la dejaron pensar claramente. _“Oh Ranma perdóname”_. No le quedabas más que lamentarse.

Nabiki siempre observadora siendo testigo de todo el altercado de pronto hablo.

— ¿No deberían buscar a Ranma? Si lo que dice Shampoo es cierto, sería peligroso dejar a ese idiota suelto, me recuerda un poco a la copia del espejo. Por lo que vi ansia el amor de un hombre. Yo que ustedes lo buscaría de inmediato.

Tanto Akane como Shampoo se dan cuenta que deberían ir en busca de Ranma. Ambas niñas tratando de racionalizar la dirección donde pudo a ver aterrizado salen de inmediato. Shampoo saltando de casa en casa, observando los alrededores pero sin ver ninguna mancha roja a la vista.

Akane corriendo por la calle, poniendo atención a cada manzana que pasaba, en caso que este en la calle. Tal vez si no lo veía es porque cayó dentro del recinto de las casas. Pero lo dudaba según la trayectoria quizás pudo caer en el terreno baldío. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo

* * *

Cayendo de costado y rodando en el suelo, trato de levantarse para ponerse de pie, observo sus alrededores y percato que estaba en el terreno baldío, noto que había cierta tienda que le parecía familiar, el nombre que le venía a la mente del dueño de la tienda inconscientemente comenzó a provocarle un calor intenso en ella, en especial desde su abdomen hacia abajo. Tentativamente camino hacia la tienda, sus sentidos estaban nublados, no entendía lo que pasaba menos le importaba, solo un hambre de deseo sexual le quemaba y solo ansiaba que cierto individuo pudiera apagarla. _“Ryoga”_ , ansió el nombre en su mente, lo pensó y deseo cada parte de él tenerlo en sus manos. Solo recordar su cuerpo musculoso, su atractivo rostro mesclado con su inocencia, le hacía estremecer su cuerpo.

Muchas veces cuando molestaba al niño perdido y siempre había cierta picardía, esa leve excitación y tentación de provocar al niño perdido, le gustaba esa sensación lujuriosa de coqueteo. Sin embargo antes de dar un paso en falso regresaba en sí mismo, recordándose quien era en verdad. Aunque en su mente quedaba _si solo no fuera hombre,_ o _¿Qué pasaría si tal vez…?_

No obstante su terco orgullo masculino arrancaría de cuajo cualquier pensamiento caliente. Pero esta vez cualquier barrera de lo moral se desvaneció, y su condición actual cualquier pensamiento o deseos anteriores que tuvo se amplifico por mil.

Un calor indescriptible, un fuego peligroso encendía en su interior y no lo soportaba porque en su mente solo había una palabra para describir lo que quería hacer en este momento. Todas aquellas bromas y situaciones no era nada a comparación de ahora.

A un paso de la tienda del joven se lamia los labios sabiendo que allí dentro se encontraba un delicioso manjar que quería probar.

En este momento lo que más le exigía su anatomía…. Es tener al niño perdido penetrándola salvajemente.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
